Vacation Me
by Makokam
Summary: While on vacation, Mindy decides to take advantage of the situation. Rated M for Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**_Mako's Message:_** _This was written as part of an exchange for DangerousBeauty84. I got a video located at vimeo dot com forward slash 24404586. It's awesome.  
><em>

_If you're concerned with their ages, Mindy is in highschool and Dave is in college. Otherwise, enjoy the smut.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A month ago, Casimir Lizewski had called into a radio station and won a trip to a Punta Cana resort for a family of four. Not having a family of four of his own, he invited his friend Marcus and his adopted daughter Mindy to accompany him.<p>

A day ago, the four woke up at dawn to fly to the Dominican Republic for a weekend in paradise. They arrived at the resort exhausted and eagerly fell into their beds. The next morning, they awoke refreshed and eager to go out and experience all they could.

Marcus was itching to get his fingers on a jet ski, while Caz had always wanted to try parasailing. Dave and Mindy were both more interested in being under the water than above it, and planned to spend the morning snorkeling. After their expansive breakfast at the buffet, they split up, agreeing to meet up again at two for lunch.

The beach was absolutely beautiful, with the sun sparkling off of both the waves and the sand, so the Dave and Mindy ended up walking along it for awhile, just taking in the scenery.

They weren't the only ones enjoying the scenery however. Dave noticed an unsettling number of boys watching Mindy walk by. He himself could admit, if asked, that she filled out her swim suit far better than she would have when they had met, but still, was it that hard for them to keep theirs eyes and tongues inside their damn heads?

Mindy didn't mind the guys drooling over her. She was used to it at school when she was just wearing jeans and a sweater, it was to be expected when she was parading around in a two piece. She just ignored it, provided they didn't make a pass at her. She was spoken for after all, even if he didn't know it yet.

What she did have a problem with where the girls checking out Dave. They were far more subtle about it, peeking over books or sunglasses, but Mindy's eyes were keen and she wasn't fooled. Dave no longer looked the dork she knew him to be, and she was sure that half of these girls would walk away if they let him start talking about comics, but that didn't help with the other half who wouldn't mind or would put up with it long enough to go for a ride on the fine stallion that was David Lizewski.

When they finally got around to renting their snorkeling gear, they were given a quick lesson in a small pool, and a last second warning that people have been spotting a Tiger shark in the snorkeling area.

Mindy's reaction was a wide eyed, "Really?"

"Yes. You'll need to keep your eyes out for it."

"That is so awesome!"

Dave, while not scared off by the news, wasn't nearly as enthusiastic about it.

The snorkeling area turned out be a buoyed off section of reef about the size of a football field. The buoys meant that they should be free from worrying about boats, and the shark sighting seemed to have scarred off all but the most adventurous of vacationers, so the rather large area was practically vacant.

Their work as costumed heroes had given them great endurance, as well as powerful legs, and combined with the fins they were able to spend far more time under the water than they'd ever expected.

They could reach the bottom in only a few seconds, and needed half the time to reach the surface for another breath, and they abused this as only they could. They spent only seconds on the surface at a time, preferring instead to glide effortlessly among the fish, and exploring the occasional sunken jet ski or boat.

At one point, Dave lost track of Mindy, but only for a moment. She'd chased a sea turtle up the side of one of the reef, and floated a few dozen feet above him. Looking up at her, the sun piecing the water from behind her, turning her hair into a golden halo, he couldn't deny that she was going to make some man very, very lucky.

When they finally emerged from the water to meet up with their parents for lunch, Dave said, "Ya know, I was hopping we wouldn't run into that shark, but after seeing how easily we could move around down there, I'm kind of sad we didn't. I would have liked to see you fight a shark."

Mindy gave a half offended, half amused gasp, "How about I fight YOU, Ass," and punched him in the shoulder.

Lunch went quickly, though it lasted over an hour. They all talked excitedly about what they'd done and what they wanted to do, "I _have_ to get back in the water," Mindy said.

"Yeah," Dave added, "We only saw about half the reef."

"Well, don't spend all day down there. There's plenty to see here," Marcus said.

"In fact, I think I'm going to go check out the hiking trails after this. There are supposed to be some really amazing waterfalls."

When they did go back to reef, they noticed that the crowd had thinned considerably. There were some clouds on the horizon, but that couldn't be it. They had to be dozens of miles off and the wind wasn't even blowing in their direction.

Maybe half an hour later they realized how wrong they were.

They'd noticed the water was getting rougher, though it hadn't been much more than a not so gentle tug and pull. Nothing they were concerned about. But when the surfaced for air, the sky was dark and they could feel a spattering of rain already. By the time they reached land, the waves had become rough and the rain was coming down in sheets.

The beach shelters where just thatched roofs over beach chars and didn't provide much shelter by themselves. The rows of them were so close together though that they were practically one shelter, and towards the center they discovered the rain couldn't reach them too easily.

It rain was warm, and under the shelters they were getting only a light spray from the rain, so it wasn't unpleasant. Outside, however, the rain was torrential, and even though the rain was warm the wind was starting to get chill.

"Well, we just came out of the ocean, so I guess we couldn't actually get wetter if we made a run for it."

Mindy smirked at him, "What? You have a problem being stuck with me?"

Dave laughed, "Of course not. I just don't know how long we'd have to stay here if we wait it out, and inside we can get dry and warm up."

Mindy, however, in her devious little mind, had other ideas, "Well, I've got a way for us to keep warm." she said and, grinning, threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him. "How's this?"

She could already feel warmer just from the excitement of holding him against her, and, if she wasn't mistaken, she could already feel his own body temperature start to rise.

"Mindy, stop playing around."

To the casual observer, he sounded stern, but she could tell he was nervous. She'd been trying for awhile now to get him realize she was interested in being "more than friends" but he seemed either blind to her advances or was intentionally ignoring them because of the age gap.

But now, she had his full attention, and she wasn't going to let him get away.

"I'm not playing," she said, and pressed herself closer to him, her breasts pressed almost flat between them.

"Uhm."

"It's okay to like it Dave. I want you to," she almost whispered, pressing as much of her against him as she could.

"But you'r-"

"Shh," she said, pressing a finger against his lips. "I've wanted you for a long time Dave, and our ages don't mean anything to me. I know you don't see me as an adult, but I'm more mature than you give me credit for."

She could feel him start to harden against her, and the sensation made her sigh in satisfaction and she pressed her lips against his chest as she spoke, "That's right Dave, you can do it. Think of me as someone you can fuck," she drew the last word out in a sigh of pleasure as his now rock hard cock pressed against her stomach.

She looked up at him, a dreamy smile on her face, "That's what I've been waiting for" and with her arms around his neck again she pulled herself up onto her toes and kissed him.

It took him a moment, but he returned the kiss, tentatively at first, but soon he was kissing her with the urgency of a man lost in the desert finding a fountain.

The difference in their height made a certain amount of movement and friction inevitable. Dave's cock pressed against her stomach, rubbing against her as she rocked up and down on her toes trying to maintain the kiss.

She released her arms from around his neck and slid them down his arms and sides until they were at his waist. She started toying with the band of his swim trunks, teasing herself as much as him.

She'd wanted this for so long. All the dreams, all the fantasies, all the jealousy was about pay off and the excitement was almost more than she could bare.

She lifted up and kissed him again before dropping down and yanking his shorts down passed his waist and over his hard on. She gripped his ass as his bare cock pressed against her skin for the first time, "Mmm...bigger than I was expecting"

Truthfully, she'd kept her expectations low do avoid even the slightest bit of disappointment ruining this moment, but even if she hadn't, she'd have been very happy with her new toy.

As she wrapped her fingers around him and began to slowly stroke him, Dave's head leaned back and he groaned before leaning forward and tilting her head up and initiating a kiss of his own. His hands held her face briefly before running down her sides and grabbing at her ass, lifting her up a little and causing her to gasp and smile, "That's it."

He released her and slid his hands up across her hips and stomach and up to her breasts which he cupped and squeezed gently but firmly. His touch almost made her knees give out on her.

He pulled her top up, exposing her nipples to his touch and she had to redouble her efforts to remain standing.

He leaned in for another kiss but she turned her head to the side sand kissed his neck, again and again. He followed her lead and the pleasure running through her nerves almost made her forget what her hands were supposed to be doing.

She gripped him tighter and pulled on his cock, "So where you going to do something with this or what?" she taunted.

He dropped one hand down to her thigh and lifted her up, supporting her with the hand under her leg and another behind her head, and stepped over to the beach chair and half dropped her onto it, coming down with her. She ran her fingers through his hair and he hooked her leg up and around his back. "Yes," she grinned, and pulled them closer together.

She wrapped his hair around her fingers as he tugged at the bottom half of her suit. Her chest heaved with anticipation and she began to wish that she'd gone with a string bikini he could have just tugged at and it would have come off.

Finally pulling them off one leg and leaving them dangling from the other he thrust forward and managed to penetrate her on the first attempt.

Her back arched and she cried out, "Finally!" She wrapped her other leg around him and pulled him down so their foreheads where touching, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this, " she whispered. She kissed him roughly and then growled, "Now fuck me, asshole."

"Be careful what you ask for," he said before pulling back thrusting so hard the chair slid through the sand.  
>"Oh fuck!" she cried.<p>

He continued to pound into her, but less violently, merely shoving her backwards in the chair.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" she cried with each thrust. Tears formed in her eyes as the built up emotional desire finally burst forth as the physical desire was satisfied at last.

"oh god I'm not gonna last long in you."

Mindy smiled, taking it as a compliment, that it was her that was driving him to the edge so quickly, that if it had been anyone else he could have held back, "Don't you dare pull out." she hissed in his ear, "I want all of you."

"Oh shit." he gasped out, as if her order only made things worse for him.

But he wasn't the only one rushing towards the brink. All of this, the suddenness, the savagery, the long, long wait, was all pushing her to her climax as fast as he was reaching his, "Oh fuck me you fucking fucker," she cried.

"oh, shit, shit." he hissed as his thrusting became erratic.

Her eyes opened wide as warmth flooded through her, and suddenly everything just became exponentially better, "Oh. My. GOD! She cried as her body suddenly spammed, "Ooohoohooho shiiiiiiiiiiiit. She cried, clenching her muscles, trying to get control of something far more powerful than she expected before finally going limp.

Her eyes closed and all she could feel was tingling from every nerve in her body, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. She wasn't the only one though.

A drop landed on her lips and she weakly opened her eyes to see Dave in a similar state, his head dangling over hers, dripping with sweat, supporting himself on his knees and forearms.

She started to move, and sparks shot through them both; he was still inside her.

He rolled to the side, "oh shit." he said as his withdrawal sent further sparks through him and he lay beside her.

She wrapped herself around him as the rain continued to pour down all around them. She spoke softly, not trying to whisper but not being able to speak any louder, "You're mine now, you know. No one else."

He exhaled in what was probably supposed to be a laugh before weakly saying, "You'll get no complaints from me."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mako's Message: _**_Heh. Bet you've been waiting for this one haven't you? Nah. It's only got lik,e ftwelve alerts on it... but if you're here because of an alert then I guess you were!_

_Unfortunetly, there's no sex here._ Sorry. That'll be the next chapter.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile-<p>

As Dave and Mindy walked away from the lunch table, talk excitedly about how they wanted to spend the rest of their day, Casimir and Marcus enjoyed an after meal drink.

After they were out of sight, Casimir turned to Marcus and asked, "Do you ever wonder about those two?"

"Hmm?"

"Dave and Mindy. Do you ever wonder if there's something going on between them?"

Marcus chuckled and took another drink before answering, "I KNOW there's nothing going on between them."

"Really? I mean, I know they...uh." Casimir took a quick look around, "work together, but they seem closer than that."

"Yeah, they're close. But there's nothing going on there," he snorted, "Not that Mindy doesn't want there to be."

Casimir raised his eyebrow, "Really."

"Really."

"Huh. I always thought it was the older guy chasing the younger girl."

"Not this time."

"How'd you figure this anyway?"

"I _live_with her, man. And the walls in our house aren't thick."

"So, what'd you hear?"

"Oh, this and that. I think the biggest one was one night when Dave brought Mindy back when I was supposed to be at work. Mindy tried to invite him in. Tried offering him a drink, tried wheedling, even mentioned I wasn't home." He laughed at that. "Dave refused everything she was offering and eventually shut the door himself. About five seconds later she screamed, 'Notice me dammit!' and then rstormed up to her room"

"Huh... I'm kinda surprised actually."

"Which part?"

"That Dave didn't- uh... Accept her offer."

"I get the feeling he's been telling her 'no' for so long he doesn't know how to say 'yes'."

"You think he ever will?"

Marcus shrugged and finished of his drink, "No idea. But if he doesn't, I think Mindy's going to start climbing the walls."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mako's Message:** Well, here we are, the much awaited third chapter. And for those of you who complained about the sex scene in the first chapter being too short, the one in this chapter is__ longer than _the entire first chapter_, depending on what you count as part of the sex scene._

_Also, just to be clear, engaging in unprotected sex is an incredibly bad idea and I in no way endorse it._

_With that out of the way, enjoy the smut._

* * *

><p>They lay, tangled together, on the beach chair with an abandoned towel draped over them as the storm continued to pour down around them. They touched each other and told stories of fighting off feelings and desperate attempts at catching the other's attention.<p>

Eventually, the need for food chased them from their windswept love nest.

Having lain together for several hours after having hot and sweaty sex, it was immediately agreed upon that they would need to shower and put on some clothes that weren't for swimming before they went to any of the restaurants.

They'd had to request two smaller rooms instead of one large room, as the package was originally for a single family, so they'd ended up with their rooms being on separate floors. Dave and his father's room was on the lower floor, and he kissed Mindy before leaving the elevator.

Mindy rapidly hammered at a button as the door closed behind him.

When he got to his room he ran into his father on his way out, "Hey, Son, where've you been?"

"Oh, uh, Mindy and I got caught in the storm. We tried to wait it out under one of the shelters on the beach but it didn't stop and we got hungry so we made a break for it." It was true, but for a lie of omission.

"Oh wow. You must have been out there for a few hours. You should have just ran for it when it started. We could have all eaten together."

"Yeah, well, where we were wasn't so bad. But if hunger hadn't sent us running boredom would have before much longer."

"Well, get something to eat," he said and clapped his son on the shoulder, "Marcus and I going to hit a bar or two."

"Oh, okay. Have fun." Then, as the implications hit him, "Uh, how long do you think you'll be out?"

"Oh, not too long. Maybe an hour or two."

Damn. "Ah, okay. See you later then."

Dave quickly stripped and threw himself into the shower, only bothering to make sure the water wasn't going to get hot enough to burn him. In maybe five minutes he'd covered himself in soap, including his hair, rinsed off, and was vigorously toweling himself off.

His dad had insisted he back at least one pair of nice clothes, in this case a simple dark blue button up shirt and a pair of khakis, just in case they decided to go out to eat. This was advice he would be sure to pass on to his own children.

…

Shit. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. He'd just have to make sure to pick up some condoms tonight and hope for the best.

Dave hurried back downstairs, not wanting to keep Mindy waiting.

And ended up waiting a good ten minutes.

Finally he heard footsteps rapidly approaching, that slowed to a walk as soon as he started to turn around.

Mindy was... gorgeous. She was slightly flushed, and her chest heaved as she caught her breath. Her hair shone and was pinned back on one side with a flower above her ear. She wore a dress Dave had never seen before; bright red, long, loose, and flowing.

He didn't know what to say and he suddenly felt under dressed.

She blushed slightly and stared at the floor for a second before looking up and asking, "Were you waiting long?"

It took a moment for him to answer, that stupid grin of his plastered on his face, "No, not at all... Where did that dress come from?"

She smiled and blushed again, "I, uh... I just bought it."

"It looks amazing on you."

Her smile threatened to split her face in two.

He held his arm out to her, "Shall we?"

"Let's."

And arm in arm they walked into the restaurant.

Neither had allowed themselves to be worried about it being awkward, though it was a fear they'd both shared. But sitting down, eating, talking, it just felt natural, normal, like they always felt together. Only now they knew what the other looked like naked.

After they'd eaten, they took a walk around the hotel garden, which finally ended with Mindy gently pulling Dave towards the elevators and asking, "Want to head up to my room?"

Halfway to her floor, the elevator emptied and she pressed herself against him, running her hands around his waist and reaching up for a kiss. As their lips parted, Dave asked, "What's gotten into you? Why are you so.. frisky all of a sudden?"

She grinned, "_You_ got into me." Dave might have blushed at that, had his blood not been rushing elsewhere, "And it's because for the first time since I've known you, I can act on my impulses," and she kissed him again.

When they stepped out onto her floor, she said, "Wait here," and ran down the hall.

Nerves and excitement caused her to fumble her key card, but when she got in the first thing she saw was Marcus laying back on his bed. He sat up as she walked in, "Well don't you lo-"

"Out."

Marcus blinked, "What."

"Get out. I need the room," she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Need it for what?" he asked as she got behind him and started pushing.

"I just need it. Now move!" and she pushed him into the hall.

"Now hold on, where-" the door slammed in his face. A second later the door opened and his shoes came flying out. "What are-"

The door opened again and his carry-on bag hit him in the chest, "Go room with Mr. L for the night."

He looked around the hall, wondering if he was on candid camera, or being "punked", or whatever. That's when he noticed Dave down the hall intently examining the ceiling.

He carried his bag to the elevator and pressed the button, "We're going to talk."

The elevator pinged and the door open, Marcus stepped inside, "Yes, Sir," the door closed.

Mindy didn't reappear in the hall.

After a moment he decided to just head on down to her room and knock.

The door opened, and Mindy stood there, dressed the same as she had been, but her hair was no longer pinned back and it covered one of her eyes, "Took you long enough."

"Good things come to those who wait?"

"They better," and, grabbing his shirt, she pulled him in and shut the door behind him.

As he walked over towards the bed, Mindy came up behind him and spun him around, "Stop walking away from me."

He grinned at her and put an arm around her waist then pulled her against him. "Better?" he asked before kissing her.

"Much," she said, then pushed him back and started unbuttoning his shirt. He hadn't worn anything under it, and once it was open she started kissing his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it back from her face. As she kissed down his stomach, he grabbed hold of her dress and pulled it over her head. She fell on her butt as it came off, leaving her hair disheveled, though still covering one eye. She glared up at him playfully, silently vowing vengeance.

He looked down at her, stunned, "Did you buy those tonight too?"

She looked down at the skimpy and lacey underwear she wore and then smirked at him, "No. I've had them for a couple years now," she said as she stood and pushed him back so he sat on the bed. She climbed up after him, with one knee on either side of him, and added, "But I still bought them for you," as she wrapped his hair around her fingers and pulled him into a kiss.

His hands wound themselves through her hair as their kiss continued and she rocked against him.

She pushed against him until he fell back, bringing her down on top of him. She pulled back just enough for him to see her smile as she brushed her hair back behind her ears. She ran her fingers across his face, "God, I can't believe we're really here. It feels like a dream."

Dave brushed a strand of hair that had fallen loose again back behind her ear, then stroked her cheek, "I can assure you, it's very real."

"I know. If it were a dream I wouldn't have gotten sand in my suit."

They laughed as they came together for another kiss.

They continued kissing, caressing, and rocking against each other until Mindy declared, "I can't take it anymore, I need you inside me." and reached down and attacked his belt.

Though it had been awhile, he reflexively reached for the nightstand, only to remember... "Crap."

He sat up and moved off the bed, "Wait, what?"

"I'll be back in like, five minutes, I swear."

"Where are you going?" Mindy asked, confused and not a little distressed.

"I forgot to get condoms."

Mindy's eyes shot open and she ran from the bed and leapt onto Dave's back, wrapping her arms around his neck just as he started to open the door, "No!" She reached a foot around him and kicked the door shut, sending them both stumbling back into the room.

"What the hell?" Dave cried as they tumbled back onto the bed.

"No condoms," she said with a perfectly straight face.

Dave took a second to process this, "Mindy, I can't..." Dave paused, trying to find the best way to say this, then settled on, "I can't cum in you again."

"But that was the best part!"

Dave blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yes! It was all...warm... and...hot and it just felt... amazing. You have to do it again."

Dave shook his head, "No. I can't."

Mindy shook a finger in his face, "You give me one good reason why you ca-"

"I don't want to get you pregnant."

Mindy froze, her mouth hung open in mid-word.

She sat back and placed two hands gently on her stomach, just below her navel, and stared down at herself. She stayed like that, completely silent for a moment before she looked up and said, "I'm willing to risk it."

Dave starred at her, "What."

She started to crawl towards him, "I'm willing to risk it." She put a hand on his chest, and looking down at it then back to his face, said, "I mean, I could be pregnant already, and even if I'm not I'm pretty sure it's still in me, so what could it hurt to add some more?"

Dave blinked hard, there was so much faulty logic in that it made his head hurt. He shook his head, "No Mindy, I'm not going to do it."

She clutched at his shirt and begged, "Pleeaaaaasseeee? If you do I'll...uh," she sat back again, biting her lip as her eyes darted around the room, "I'll..." She pounded the mattress with her fist, "I'll let you fuck me in the ass."

Dave would have burst out laughing if he didn't know she was being absolutely serious.

"Guys like that right? That's like, the big thing? To fuck a girl in the ass?"

Dave allowed himself a small smile and a slight chuckle, "Maybe for some guys, but not for me." Truthfully, no matter how many times Katie had asked for it, he'd just never been able to get into it.*

"Well, whatever you want then, anything. No matter how gross or kinky it is. Just do this for me."

"This isn't like that, th-"

"Please! It was the most incredible thing I've ever felt. It was like... drinking hot chocolate a hundred times better than the best hot chocolate I've ever had"

"I..."

"And it was being injected right into the pleasure center of my brain."

"..."

"We'll use condoms every time after this, just let our first...day together be the best it can be."

"Every time after this."

She put a hand over her heart and the other in the air, "On everything I hold dear."

Dave took a deep breath, said a prayer that whatever luck had kept him alive this long would hold up just a little longer, then exhaled, "Okay."

Dave was knocked back across the bed as Mindy tackled him, nuzzling him and planting kiss all over his face neck and shoulders while humping against his leg, "Thank you thank you thank you thank THANK YOU!" Her hand slid down his chest and stomach and into his pants. She grabbed his cock and began stroking him, said,"I swear you will not regret this." then tilted her head up and nibbled on his ear.

Dave moaned as she slid down his body, trailing kisses as she went. She slid off the bed onto her knees, letting go of him and dragging her hands across his legs and off the bed. She placed them on her thighs and slid them up to her crotch as she stood. She closed her eyes as she ran them across her stomach and up to press her breasts together. She tilted her head back as they crept up her neck and across her face. She opened her eyes as they moved into her hair, she met Dave's eyes, which where locked on her, before quickly flicking down to his crotch, where she could see his cock poking through his fly and dripping precum, then back up to his face. His mouth was starting to hang open, and his breathing was shallow.

She smiled as she turned her back on him and brought her hands to the clasp of her bra. She released it, and allowed it to fall to the floor. When she turned back her hands cup her breasts. She looked at Dave who was nearly hyperventilating, looked at his cock, throbbing like he might blow at any moment. God she wanted to fuck him. But she wanted payback, just a little, for how long she'd lusted after him, touched herself thinking about him, hated seeing him with other girls. She wanted him to feel like he would die if he couldn't have her.

She ran her hands across her breasts, moving them together but still keeping herself hidden behind her arms. Her hands twisted around each other before sliding up her chest, neck and face. Her fingers curled into her mouth and she bit her nails. She looked into his eyes again as her own breathing rapidly increased in pace.

She then bent at the waist, low enough that her shoulders were almost lower than her hips, and she slid her hands down across her body, hugging every curve, until her fingers hooked into her panties. She watched him watch her as she pulled them down her body, and with the smallest movement possible, step out of them.

She put her hands on the bed between his legs and slid onto it. She crawled up his body, as close to him as she could. Her cheek brushed against him, leaving a thin glistening streak across her face. She suppressed a shiver as her breasts brushed against his cock. She let her breasts press against him as she arched her back so that they were chest to chest as she looked into his eyes. She swallowed as she could feel him at her entrance.

She raised an eyebrow just a twitch as she tilted her head, "So, you gonna show me what you can do?"

Dave exploded into motion as if a spell had been released. One hand grabbed the back of her head and pressed her into a kiss, while the other grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto his dick. Only the head got in at first, and his zipper pressing into her tender skin hurt, but in a way that only turned her on even more. He pulled back as he pushed at his pants and then thrust back in, getting a little deeper. He pulled her head back and kissed down her neck, as he pushed his pants further down and fucked deeper into her.

Once his tunk was clear of his pants he pushed balls deep into her and pulled nearly all the way out with every stroke. His lips moved down to her breasts, and she gasped and moaned as he took them into his mouth.

As Mindy was fucking herself on Dave as much as the reverse, Dave's hand moved from her hips between her legs, and when his fingers touched her clit she shrieked, jumped, wrapped her arms around Dave's head, pressing him harder into her breasts, and completely lost the rhythm with which she'd been ridding him. As she acclimated to the additional stimulus, she found it again, with a vengeance.

Dave didn't bother doing anything more than focus on rubbing her nub and swirling his tongue around her nipples. She was riding him harder than he'd ever been before, and if he didn't focus entirely on her he was going to blow about two years before he wanted to.

But with the way she was going at it, the look on her face, the sound of her panting, and the way she'd teased him, he was going to hit the end of the line long before he wanted to anyway.

As for Mindy, the feel of his cock in her cunt, his fingers on her clit, and his mouth on her tits was almost more than her newly devirginized body could handle and she was rapidly approaching an earth shattering orgasm all on her own.

Then the bastard had to go and cum.

As his hot cum erupted into her, she had only enough time to gasp out a quiet, "Oh!" before every muscle in her body contracted violently.

She bent in half, her body spasming as if she were having a seizure, and she couldn't breathe.

Dave's teeth clenched so hard he could have cracked them, as he grated out one long, low, growl, and his fists clenched hard enough that his nails cut into his palms.

Finally, Mindy managed to gulp a lungful of air and scream out one, "_**FUCK!**_" before collapsing onto her lover.

They lay there, panting and unable to move. Words were beyond them, but they managed a short conversation, of sorts.

"Hmm."

"Mmmm hehe"

"Nnnnn"

"hm"

And they must have fallen asleep, or at least Dave did, because the next thing he remembered was waking up from Mindy, who was still in the same position she was the last time he'd noted it, nudging him, "Hmm?"

She didn't move an inch, nor did she open her eyes, but she smiled, and asked, "Wanna go again?"

"You are out of your fucking mind Girl. I feel like I got horse kicked in the nuts."

She grinned, "That good huh?"

"You could say that."

"I will."

Slowly she started to lift herself up and shift down the bed.

"What're you doing?"

"Gonna make you feel all better."

"Wha-" and then he felt her hand on him, and her lips on his balls, "Oh shit."

She giggled and licked up the length of him. Dave groaned and in moments he was hard again.

She hadn't really thought about doing this before, but the variety of things she was able to do to him with her mouth, lips, tongue, and hands, and the reactions they got from him was rapidly making sucking his cock one of her favorite activities.

The one thing she was disappointed in though, was her inability to take him completely into her mouth. Not that he was small, but he certainly didn't have one of those foot long schlongs she'd seen when she started looking at porn that had horrified her and almost put her off the idea of sex forever. And those girls had been able to take those all the way down.

She mentally shrugged, guessing that that was why they were porn _stars._

Dave's gasps and moans, twitches and occasional hip thrusts as she licked, sucked, kissed and stroked him kept her so amused that she completely lost track of how long she'd been doing it, but suddenly Dave tensed and gasped out, "Shit," and then she was all business. She stroked the shaft while sucking on, and swirling her tongue around the head as his breath quickened and then finally, "Mindy I- Ah!"

This was something she'd wanted to try since she found out how amazing it was to have him cum in her pussy. His orgasm this time was a pale shadow of his earlier one, but the first shot still managed to hit the back of her throat. The rest merely dribbled onto her tongue. She liked the warmth of it, and the taste wasn't bad, a sort of salty sweet, but she wouldn't be begging for it. Wouldn't have any objections if he asked her to take it in her mouth though.

She licked her lips and looked up at him, "So, how'd I do?"

"Fuck. How the hell did you just give me the best blow job I've ever gotten?"

Mindy flushed with embarrassment and pride at his words, "Porn's a virgin's best friend."

She crawled up and happily nuzzled into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How was it for you?"

"It was fun. I'd rather fuck, but I'll do it again without a problem."

Dave laughed, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Not a clue."

"We should be sleeping."

"Probably."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"I was just thinking, you could have said you were on the pill."

Mindy groaned, "Oh fuck me."

"Maybe later."

They laughed a little, then fell asleep in each others arms again.

* * *

><p>*Oh come on! We all know Katie's the type who loves it in the butt.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mako's Message: _**_Chapter 5 will be comming soon. This is, well...it is what it is. Let me know if you think it works.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-Meanwhile-<em>

Marcus stood in the elevator, staring at the doors without pushing a button, after being kicked out, of his hotel room for the night by his daughter while her very guilty looking bo- _male_ friend, who she had been crushing on, HARD, for years waited in the hall.

"Yeah. That just happened."

Finally he pushed the button and headed down to Caz's room. A minute or two later he was knocking on his door. Caz opened the door looking more cheerful than the situation called for, but then Marcus realized Caz didn't know about the situation and was probably still buzzed from the drinks they'd had earlier, "Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

Marcus responded by raising up the bag Mindy had thrown at him, "I'll be spending the night here."

"What? Why?"

"Remember what we were talking about at lunch?" Marcus asked, without any trace of humor.

"Yeah, what abou-oh. Oh! Oh... Well, come on in and you can tell me what happened."

Marcus walked in and tossed his bag onto the bed that had Dave's stuff on it, "She came into the room, all dressed up, and threw me out."

"Threw you out?"

"Walked in, said, 'Get out. I need the room.' and shoved me out the door, then threw my bag after me and said to room with you for the night."

"Ah.." Caz said nodding his head, "Yeah, that sounds like something she'd do."

Marcus grunted.

"So, Dave was with her?"

"He was waiting by the elevators."

"Well, we did figure something like this would happen eventually."

"Doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"Why aren't you happy about?"

Marcus looked up at him sharply, "Why would I be? Are you happy about it?"

"Well, I suppose it'd be better if Mindy were older, and a couple years ago I'd definitely have had a problem with it, but right now I'm okay with it. They're good for each other. Besides, would you really want to see Mindy with some other guy? They've proven that they're loyal to each other if nothing else."

"I don't want to see Mindy with _any_ guy. It's bad enough she's running around and putting her life in danger every night, now she's up there... I don't even want to think about what she's doing."

"So what are you going to do?"

Marcus shook his head and rubbed his hand down his face, "I have no idea. Mindy's been after him for years, she's not going to listen to me if I tell her not to...date him. And I'm not even creative enough to come up with something that Mindy couldn't top to threaten Dave with."

Caz nodded as he considered what his friend said, "So, Alcohol or Comedy Central?"

"...both."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Mako's Message: _**_So, here it is. Not as soon as I'd have liked, but it's here now all the same. Writing this fic reminds me of something one of my favorite comedians, Carlos Mencia, said, "I don't decide what's funny. You decide what's funny. I come up here and I say things, and it's up to you to decide if you laugh or not." or something like that. I wrote this sex scene, and it's up to you, the reader, to decide if it's hot or not, and I have no control over that. It's something I've thought about every time I've written one of these. Specifically, who am I writing these for? And by that I mean males or females. Example, do girls get turned on more by reading about what Dave is doing to Mindy, or reading Mindy's reactions to what Dave is doing? And the same thing goes for guys. Honestly, i suspect it's gigantic crap shoot and every single word in this will affect each reader differently. So, let me know what you think._

_Oh, and I plan to end this story on Chapter 7. Might pick it up again later, but for now I think this is about my creative limit before this starts getting redundant.  
><em>

_Enjoy the smut!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mindy awoke to the sound of running water and chirping birds. She blinked as her eyes were assaulted by the morning light. Groggily she lifted herself up on her arms and looked around the room; no Dave. The running water gave her a good idea of where he was though. There was still a warm indentation next to her as well, so he couldn't have been gone long. She lay down across where he'd been and stretched out before running her hand down her body then under her shirt and between her legs. She was still a little sore from the night before, but it was the same sort of ache she had after a really good workout.<p>

As she ran her hand up across her stomach and towards her breasts, the fact that she was wearing a shirt was brought to the forefront of her mind. Why was she wearing a shirt? She distinctly remembered striping naked before fucking Dave and falling asleep almost immediately after, so when had she put the shirt on? She tried to think back to last night, without focusing on every abso-fucking-lutely awesome thing she'd done with Dave, and eventually remembered waking up in the middle of the night feeling wet and…sticky. She'd gotten up and taken a quick shower before curling up with Dave again, only now, thanks to the shower and the air-conditioning she was kind of cold so she'd pulled one of her t-shirts on before wrapping Dave _and_ the blanket around her.

She heard the water turn off and she decided it was time to go find her lover.

Dave stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel. He started with his hair and as he toweled himself down he found himself thinking about the previous day. Just like he had when he'd woken up, and again when he was in the shower. He grinned stupidly, still trying to wrap his head around this development. He'd acknowledged that she was quite beautiful and had a very nice body to go with it, but having met her when she was a relatively skinny eleven-year-old he found that he'd still thought of her that way even after several years of adolescence had changed that in some rather spectacular ways. Mindy had been right when she'd…okay, he'd admit it, when she seduced him under the shelters on the beach. Mindy had been making advances on him for almost as long as he knew her, and ignoring and rebuffing her advances those first few years had made her into a romantic blind spot. He knew for a long time that he was closer to her than anyone else, so once Mindy managed to make him look at her as "someone he could fuck", as she put it, it'd been remarkably easy to do just that.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and turned to find Mindy leaning against the doorframe, in a t-shirt that just barely covered here and with a severe case of bed head, watching him. He wanted to say something, "Hello", "Good morning", "Bout time you woke up", "God you look so fuckable right now", _anything_, but the look she fixed on him was so direct, so _obvious_ in it's intent, he couldn't manage to do anything but smile back at her.

Mindy stood up and walked over to him, her eyes fixed on the towel. When she reached him she hooked her fingers into it and looked up at him briefly, grinning mischievously before pulling it away and stepping back quickly and holding it behind her back. Dave's eyes followed the towel before fixing themselves on her own. His gaze was just as purposeful and conveyed the exact same message hers had moments before. She found herself going weak in the knees as he took a step towards her. Her eyes flicked up and down his body, biting her lip to fight off the nervous giggle threatening to burst from her throat as he backed her up against the sink.

He barely even touched her, but the barest hint of his fingertips against her thighs was all the encouragement she needed to hop up onto the counter. She leaned back as far she could as Dave stepped in-between her legs and they wrapped themselves lightly around him.

Leaning back as far she could, her hips were threatening to slip right of the sink. But considering this also caused her pussy to be pressed against his cock he had a hard time convincing himself to push her back towards stability. She ground herself into him as she kept chewing on her lip and looking up at him with that taunting expression. He placed a hand on her knee and slowly slid it up her thigh. As he neared her hip she began to arch and press into his hand like a cat. He grabbed her by the hip and pushed her back on the sink, causing her to groan at being denied the touch she expected.

He slid his hands up her sides, outside of her shirt, and let his thumbs brush against her breasts causing her let out a sound that was half giggle half moan. When his hands reached her neck they jumped up to grab her head and pull her into a forceful kiss. She moaned into his mouth and her body went limp for a moment before her own hands began crawling up his body.

Her hands found their way into his hair for a moment before they slid down and wrapped around his throbbing erection. Now it was his turn to moan into her mouth as she stroked him, enjoying his reactions as much as the way he felt in her hands. She touched him in every way should could think of, running her fingers up and down the length of him, rubbing her palm against the tip and rolling his balls around in her hand.

Finally she placed him at her entrance and prepared to pull him into her. But then his hands grabbed hers and he shook his head.

"Hnm?" she whimpered.

"I want to return a favor first," he whispered into her ear before kissing down her neck and across her collar bone.

As he kissed his way down her chest she started to ask, "Wha-" but when he reached her stomach she thought she knew.

It didn't help her when she felt his lips wrap around her clit. "Oh goaawwwwooow" she cried out as he sucked on and swirled his tongue around her clit. She fell back against the mirror, gasping as he continued to work on her. Her hips started slowly bucking against him as she managed to look down at him and reached one hand out, running it through his hair and massaging his scalp. Sighing in pleasure she sat up a bit more, running her other hand through his hair as well. As she felt her climax building,, she gripped his head tighter, not forcing himself into her, but not letting him move from where he was either. The thought that she should be pissed at him for denying her this for so long came to her, causing her to giggle slightly.

That was when he pushed his fingers into her and found the most amazing place he could possibly touch her ever in a million years.

Her body snapped back, her mouth open in a silent scream, and her head would have smashed into the mirror had her arm not also flown back and cushioned the impact. The hand still entwined in Dave hair clenched, holding him to her even as her body twisted and writhed. Her free hand lashed out, slamming against the mirror before finding one of the handles and nearly twisting it off

Finally, her whole body went limp and she slumped against and then slid down the mirror, gasping like a fish out of water. Dave, who stood and admired his handy work even as he checked to make sure she hadn't ripped any of his hair out, was the only thing stopping her from sliding off the sink and onto the floor.

Finally, she got enough breath back to say, "Fuck me."

Dave smiled, "I don't know if that's such a good idea right now."

She didn't so much shake her head a roll it side to side, "You deserve to get off after that, but right now this is all I can do for you," and she swung her legs apart.

"Uh…"

She weakly slapped her fist against the counter, "This had better not be about fucking condoms. And if it is you can finish in my mouth if you want." She laughed once, "And you promised me a day and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours since our first time anyway."

As Dave looked down at her; limp, flushed, chest heaving, legs spread, hair a mess, her eyes barely open and a smile on her face, he couldn't deny that at that moment, fucking her was what he wanted to do more than anything else in the world.

He took hooked his arms under her legs and pulled her forward so that her hips were hanging off the edge and her head was resting flat on the counter, and then pushed himself all the way into her. She arched up for moment before falling flat again with a faint moan and Dave hissed through his teeth as he tried to reign in his overexcited organ.

It didn't take long for Mindy to start working her hips against him, and he took the cue to get to fucking.

Mindy was still, more or less, in a state of boneless bliss and each of Dave's thrusts when as deep as it could go and sent waves up her torso, and through her breasts, arms and head. If being inside her wasn't enough to send him speeding toward orgasm all by itself, then the blissful half smile on her face as her body rocked back and forth in response to his pounding was it.

He knew she wanted it and, if he was honest with himself, he had to admit he wanted to stay in her as well. His better judgment prevailed this time and they both sighed in disappointment at his leaving her.

She immediately and bonelessly slid from the sink and onto her knees in front of him and took him into her mouth without hesitation. Dave gasped in surprise and pleasure as her lips wrapped around him and he slid to the back of her mouth. His hands ran through her hair as she bobbed her head.

It only took her a moment to bring him to climax, and as his semen erupted from him, coating her tongue and filling her mouth, she realized that she liked getting him off. Just knowing that she was responsible for his pleasure was enough to rev her up all over again.

That and the feel of his pulsing cock and thick hot cum inside of her was just fucking hot.

She held him in her mouth until she was sure he was finished, then licked and sucked him until there was no trace of his seed left on him. She kissed her way up his stomach and chest, her hands following along and wrapping themselves around his neck. She rubbed her leg against his and grinned a wicked little grin as she said, "I think you're going to have to fuck me again."

Dave laughed breathlessly. "I don't have any objections to that," he said as he nuzzled against her hair, "You're gonna have to wait a minute though."

She smiled and pulled herself against him, wrapping her arms around him, "I waited years for you. I can wait a few minutes. Besides, I've got you for the rest of our lives."

Hearing that cut his recovery time in half, and just as he pulled her head back and pressed his mouth to hers there was knocking at the door.

More like banging really.

The voices were muffled, but they both knew there was only one person who'd be pounding on that door.

"Uh..."

"Just a second!" Mindy yelled before running over to the shower soaking two washcloths, and her hair, then tossing one to Dave. After making quick use of the washcloth and tossing it in the sink, Dave bolted into the bedroom and threw on his shirt and pants before running back into the bathroom with clothes for Mindy. As Mindy pulled the clothes on, Dave flushed the toilet , took a deep breath, said, "Turn the shower off after I answer the door, then come out like, two minutes later."

Mindy nodded, then dragged him back from for a quick kiss and said, "Good luck"

Dave nodded and smiled weakly before quickly heading to the door, "Dead man walking." he whispered to himself before opening the door a crack. He'd expected Marcus, but he had to admit he was surprised to see his father standing there as well. He opened the door the rest of the way before saying, "Uh, Hi."

"Mornin'" Marcus said before pushing roughly past Dave and into the room.

His father followed after him, giving him a pat on the shoulder and a look that clearly said, "Oh, you poor bastard."

"Where's Mindy?" Marcus asked, looking every inch the cop, despite his vacation wear.

"She's, uh," and at the moment the shower turned off, "Just getting out of the shower."

"I'm sure she needs it," he said, with a quick glance at the bed before looking at everything else in the room.

The three of them stood in a silence that made Dave want to bolt out the door more and more with every passing second until Mindy came out. She looked at the floor for a second and put her hands in her pockets, before rocking up on the balls of her feet and smiling at Marcus, "Morning Marcus. Beautiful morning, huh?"

"Gorgeous."

It was then that, Casimir put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, let's go for a walk, maybe get some breakfast."

"Uh," she said, shooting Dave a quick questioning glance. Dave could only shrug, so she said, "Sure."

Caz steered her out the door and said, "Ya know, normally I'm an eggs and bacon kind of guy, but in a place like this, fruit is definitely the way to go."

The click as the door closed behind them was ominous, at least in Dave's opinion.

"So..."

"You had sex with my daughter."

Marcus was a man who got right to the point. Dave kind of admired that about him.

Dave had faced down murders, psychopaths, and people who were just tripping balls without flinching. The only difference here was that he couldn't punch Marcus if things went bad. But Mindy had been closer to him than anyone else, almost since he met her. He cared about her more than anyone, except, perhaps, his own father. And now that they'd crossed that line, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"Yes, I did."

"Pretty bold answer."

"Well, I'm not giving her up."

Marcus raised his eyebrow, "Oh, you're not, are you?"

"No."

"Gonna treat her right?"

"I'm gonna treat her like the most important thing in my life."

"You're gonna keep her safe?"

"As safe as I can."

"You gonna marry her?"

"Yes."

Marcus' eyebrows shot up, "Oh really?"

Dave was caught off guard by his admission as well, but as he thought about it, he realized he really meant it. He had no reason to think he'd ever be as close to, or care about, anyone as much as Mindy. They already spent more time with each other than anyone else, and now that they'd moved to a romantic relationship it was the next logical step.

"Yes." He smiled then, "After she's had some time to decide if she wants to change her mind about being with me."

Marcus smiled, "Dave, she's been after you since she was eleven. In all that time no-one was even a blip on her radar. I don't think she's going to change her mind. The only way you're getting away from her is if you die. I just needed to know you were okay with that." Then his smile turned into smirk, "Because if you break her heart, I'll do everything I can to make sure she get's her revenge on you."

Dave paled.

"But as long as we're on the same page, I can't really imagine anyone else with Mindy. Hell, I can't imagine anyone else putting up with her."

Dave grinned, "She is kind of a firecracker."

"To put it mildly."

Marcus sighed then and said, "Alright. I'm not going to try and stop you two from being together, but I'm going to ask you to be discreet about it. I don't want to see you two together, I don't want to know you're getting up to things I don't want to know about, and you should probably just avoid being an obvious in public for another year or two. Understand?"

Dave nodded.

"Good. Then I'm going to pack my stuff up and room with your dad again tonight. Your stuff is out in the hall."

Dave blinked in confusion for a moment, "What?"

"I really don't want to sleep in the room my daughter spent the last night and this morning having sex in. So for the rest of the vacation this room is yours and Mindy's. Once I'm done packing you can help me carry my stuff upstairs and then we'll catch up with your dad and Mindy for breakfast."

Dave was shocked, relieved, and incredibly grateful, "I...don't know what to say."

Marcus looked up from packing up his things, "Don't say anything. Ever."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mako's Message: _**_Sorry this took so long. Just got sidetracked by other things. This chapter actually turned out a lot more serious than I'd intended, perhaps because of a recent news story about a man who'd come home to find, "Get out or die faggot" painted on his apartment door. Still, it let Casimir activate his awesome power of Fatherhood. And let's face it, compared to him, Marcus is a newb._

Enough yammering from me. Enjoy!

__Oh, and sign the petition at _**change **dot** org **slash** petitions **slash** fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net **please._

* * *

><p>For some, purely psychological, reason the click of the door closing reminded Mindy of a gun being cocked.<p>

It wasn't until until they'd walked down the hall, taken the elevator to the lobby, and found a spot in the garden overlooking the beach that they had any privacy. Casimir leaned on the railing and said, "So. You and Dave, huh?"

"Uh..." Mindy hesitated to reply, which made her wondered why she was hesitating. She'd wanted Dave for years. Now she had him and Mr. L had never seemed to have problems with their relationship. In fact, he'd treated her like part of the family. So why didn't she just say that she and Dave were together? Why indeed. "Yes."

"You know what you two did could get you both in a lot of trouble."

"I-" she stopped and changed direction, "What makes you think we did anything? Maybe we just wanted to spend a night together. We spend nights together all the time."

Casimir turned to look at her. He said nothing but Mindy could read the expression on his face and it said, quite clearly, "What makes you think I'm stupid?"

Mindy looked away, blushing furiously at the idea that he knew very well that she'd taken his son's bologna pony for a ride. She couldn't imagine it'd be any worse if he'd walked in on it.

"You've wanted him for your boyfriend for awhile," He said, "How does it feel to finally have him?"

For a split second she thought he was actually asking if the sex was good, but then she realized he was asking something else entirely, "It feels amazing," she smiled while looking out over the ocean, "Like I'm walking on air."

"It does feel like that, doesn't it?" he said, looking out over the ocean as well, a slight smile on his face.

Mindy looked at him, suddenly confused, "What does?"

"Being in love."

There was a moment before either of them spoke, when one did it was Casimir again, "So, you ready for this?"

Mindy looked at him, confused, "Ready for what?"

"Being in a relationship. It's different from just being friends you know."

"I.." Mindy had been confident in being able to handle anything, especially being Dave's girlfriend, right up until she was asked. Something about the way he asked her threw her completely off balance, "I know."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye "Do you?"

"Yes."

"You know Dave is taking a risk by being with you, don't you?"

Mindy shifted uncomfortably, "What risk? You and Marcus are okay with us being together." If Marcus wasn't going to press charges, then surely there was nothing to worry about. Mr. L wouldn't get his own son in trouble. "Right?"

"I like you, Mindy. And Dave likes you a lot. You're like two peas in a pod most days. But you're young. If Dave had come to me three, two, maybe even a year ago, and said he was dating you, I would have beaten the crap out of him for his own good." Mindy's head whipped around in shock. "But now," Casimir continued, "Now you're old enough. As long as you're careful"

"But careful of what?" Mindy asked, "If you and Marcus are okay with it, how could we get in trouble?"

"Mindy, you're not stupid so stop acting like it. You remember what happened to Dave in his senior year as well as I do."

Mindy fell silent for a few moments before finally saying, "But I'm not that young any-"

"You're young enough," Casimir interupted. "If you moved in with Dave do you know how many eyebrows that'd raise? How many people would be watching you two? If you walked around openly as a couple, do you think people wouldn't whisper? Do you want to risk what happened to him then happening again?"

Mindy was getting angry, Mr. L knew damn well that, "Dave is more than capable of defending himself."

"So are you. But that didn't stop you from being hospitalized by one punk kid."

The initial flush of embarrassment at being reminded of that incident was driven away by a cold rush of fear at the realization of how much danger Dave could be in if Dave was being targeted, not Kick-Ass, and that it could be by anyone.

"And it doesn't even have to be a direct threat," Casimir continued, "It could be vandalism. Gays and interracial couples can still be in serious danger if they get noticed by the wrong nutcase. And pedophiles are a far more acceptable target by societies standards. Don't pretend you don't feel the same way. I know what you've done."

Mindy was nearly frozen with fear and anger as images flashed through her mind. She'd seen news stories of people who'd had hate messages painted on their doors, carved into the cars, thrown through their windows. Some of those messages delivered with fire. "Dave isn't a pedophile."

"There are people who wouldn't see it that way. All they'd see is an adult with a girl who is obviously a minor."

"I'm not obviously a minor."

"It can be very hard to see at your age. And even into your twenties you still see people in high-school that make you think, 'They look the same age as me,' but when you get older, when you see more people, it's easier for you to spot jailbait. Unless you're drunk. But even then that's more the alcohol making you not care."

Mindy almost laughed, sure he was making a joke, but restrained herself, just in case he wasn't.

"So, what?" she finally asked, "You want me to not date Dave? To just go back to just being his friend?"

Casimir sighed, and as Mindy looked at him he suddenly seemed decades older, "No. I want to know that you really love him, and are going to take care of him. That you'll make sure that your own actions don't get him in trouble. I want you to protect him. To make him happy."

The two stared out over the ocean for a minute.

"I can do that."

"I know you can. I just needed to know you would. He's got a lot more to lose than you do if you were to get bored with him, having finally caught him, after all."

"So, you're okay with us being together?"

Casimir smiled, "Oh, I was hoping you'd get together. I'd just wish you both had had the sense to keep it in your pants until you were eighteen. Seventeen at least."

Mindy smiled at him, "You were hoping we'd get together?"

"Of course. You've had a bigger positive influence on him than anyone I can think of and you always manage to brighten up the house whenever you come over."

Mindy had to fight a blush, "I figured you'd have wanted him to be with Riley."

He smiled, "Riley's a good girl. Gorgeous too. Legs up to h- Never mind. If Dave had never met you, then yes, I think I'd have found it hard to imagine Dave finding anyone better. But if he hadn't met you I don't think he would have ever had a chance with her."

Mindy smirked as it occurred to her that if Dave hadn't met her he wouldn't have had a chance with ANYONE. By all rights she owned him.

"And, of course, you two connect on an entirely different level. What with your, uh," Casimir cast a quick glance around, "public service work."

Mindy was beaming.

"Just promise me one more thing."

"What's that?"

"No babies until you're eighteen."

Mindy's face almost literally burst into flames.

"Now, come on," he said, putting his arm around and steering a too-mortified-move Mindy back towards the hotel, "Dave and Marcus should be coming down soon and the breakfast buffet will be closing in a half hour."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mako's Message:** __Whoo hoo! New chapter! Man this chapter was FUN to write. I've been wanting to write this ever since I decided to make this a multi-chapter story. And before you comment, if you think the middle part seems rushed and glossed over...that was intentional. The beginning just kinda came out of nowhere, so now the middle...yeah._

_More after the chapter.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The breakfast after it was all out in the open was nowhere near as awkward as Dave or Mindy was worried it'd be. Marcus and Dave seemed to be getting along like one wasn't banging the others daughter. Marcus and Caz discussed what they wanted to do on their last day there without consulting her or Dave. Which wasn't a surprise to anyone. To anyone else there that happened to look over they would have looked like a norma-...a very unusual family that was having an otherwise completely normal breakfast.<p>

It was so normal, in fact, that Mindy was having a hard time believing that Caz just warned her to not get Dave in trouble or to get herself knocked up.

It was perhaps that last bit that had her more flustered than she wished she was as she had already taken a few baby batter bombs right in the cunt. It'd felt amazing at the time, but now that she was thinking about it, and more specifically been told to NOT get pregnant, the idea had been sitting in her mind, and she wondered what'd happen if she did end up pregnant.

On the one hand, she wanted to have Dave's babies. And that wasn't a figure of speech. She wanted kids, and the earlier she had them the better, honestly. The life expectancy in their line of work wasn't that long after all

On the other hand, she wasn't sure just how she'd handle being pregnant, and what effect it would have on her first love; crime fighting. Would she stop as soon as she found out? Or would she wait until she started showing?

She should probably stop as soon as she found out, so she didn't risk an injury that could cost her the baby. She really didn't want to be off the streets any longer than she had to though. And for that matter, how long would she have to stay off the streets after having the kid anyway? She'd have to work extra hard to get back into top shape since she wouldn't be able to do much of anything for the last three months, bare minimum.

Maybe it'd be better to just wait until she was ready to hang it up before getting knocked up. But would she _ever_ be ready to hang it up? And what if she bit it before then?

GODDAMMITSHIT!

She wanted babies! Yes, babies. Plural. More than one. She wanted to be a Mom and have a family, her own family, her own real family, and to leave something of her and Dave in the world after they were gone.

But when? When to have them?

Not now, obviously.

Even if Caz and Marcus wouldn't kill them in their sleep if she got pregnant, having a kid now would raise more questions and gain more attention than anyone wanted.

Eventually she was poked in the shoulder and she realized that for who-knew-how-long she'd been swirling a piece of her waffles around the fruit juice and syrup on her plate and the other three at the table were staring at her.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She smiled, "Yeah, just thinking about how I want to spend my last day in paradise."

"Well," Dave started, "Between all the snorkeling and the storm, I've had about enough of being wet, so I thought we could go for a hike. What do you think?"

Mindy thought for a moment and then nodded her head. A nice hike might be just what she needed to clear her head.

And clear her head it did.

For the next four hours, Mindy's mind was occupied only by the beautiful scenery in front of her.

There was, however, an incident by a waterfall that nearly lead to them fucking. Though, if all they'd had to worry about was just the embarrassment of being caught they probably would have.

Of course, once they got back to the hotel to pack up it was basically impossible for the two love birds to keep their hands off each other. But they were supposed to be packing up and didn't have time for such things as showers so the settled for taking turns going down on each other. The only problem with this was that Mindy discovered that sucking Dave's cock only turned her on _more_.

It made for a very frustrating plane ride home, which was made even worse by Marcus and Caz's threats to keep them separated the whole flight if they had even the slightest suspicion that there was any funny business going on between them. She'd only considered dragging Dave into the bathroom if she had the chance, but once they'd brought it up her mind was full of images of her desperately trying to keep a straight face while Dave's fingers worked magic between her legs, with everyone else completely unawares.

They went their separate ways from the airport. Marcus only saying, "Don't think you're moving in with him or anything," when Mindy said she was going home with Dave. Mindy insisted that she hadn't even considered the idea(not seriously, at least), but Marcus loaded her bags into his cab anyway, just to be sure. What Mindy was really looking forward to was a heavy make-out session, at least, in the back of the cab. But then the cab driver asked Dave, "So where're you an' your lil' sis headin'?" and that idea was shot down.

The thought of disabusing the cabby of the idea that she was his little sister in the most hardcore of ways _did_ cross her mind, but so did Caz's warning to not do anything that'd get Dave in trouble.

So, once they'd finally reached his apartment, carried his bag up, and shut the door, it should come as no surprise to anyone that Mindy pounced on Dave like a starving Bengal Tiger.

Kissing and biting at him, Mindy clung to and wrapped her legs around him while he stumbled towards the couch. His legs hit the arm of it, and he tumbled backwards, Mindy gleefully falling with him. His shirt was her first target, which she immediately started pulling off of him. His shirt was half over his head by the time he finally managed to speak, "You do remember I don't live alone, right?"

"Don't care. Need you." she replied, kissing him as soon as his shirt moved passed his lips, and once his shirt was off she removed her own.

"I'm just saying," he said between gasps, "Shouldn't we do this in my room?"

She finished unbuttoning his pants just before saying, "Less talking, more fucking." and pressing her mouth firmly against his as she climbed into his lap.

And that, of course, is when they heard keys in the lock.

The thing about being a super hero in real life, is that you either have, or develop, literally lightning fast reflexes or your costumed career ends rather abruptly.

So, by the time she'd realized the door was unlocked, put her keys away, and pushed the door open, Riley noticed nothing amiss about Dave and Mindy sitting on the couch, "Oh hey! Back already? How was your weekend in paradise?"

"It was...good," Dave managed to say evenly, though he still felt rather flustered.

Mindy was too busy fighting off long-thought-dead murderous impulses to respond.

"Well jeez, try not to sound so excited about spending a weekend in the tropics," Riley said as she set a bag of groceries on the counter. "Guess it's a good thing I decided to go shopping tonight. There would have been nothing here for breakfast except for a couple of apples otherwise. Thank god for all night grocers, right?"

It was then that she actually gave the two of them a good look-over. Her jaw dropped . "Oh my god. You two fucked!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger at the two.

"What? No. Where'd you get _that_ idea?" Dave scoffed reflexively.

"Oh come off it!" Riley argued, "Your shirt is on inside-out and yours," she pointed at Mindy, "Is on backwards. Not to mention your hair is still under your shirt."

Mindy sheepishly pulled her hair out of her collar while Dave plucked at his shirt to confirm that it was, in fact, inside out. "Okay, fine," she said, rolling her eyes, "you caught us. So what."

"Oh my god!" she shrieked, "When did this happen?" She demanded as she ran over, and leapt on to the back of the couch, planting her feet between them, "I demand details!"she demanded, a nearly manic smile splitting her face, which was lit up with excitement like it was Christmas in July.

"Uh," Dave started, "The first day of the trip. We got caught in a storm and Mindy had an interesting idea about how we could keep warm."

"Aww, you little devil you!" she said, reaching out and quickly ruffling Mindy's hair.

"I will rip your hand off!"

Riley ignored her, "So, what? You two are a couple now? Does your Dad know?" she gasped, "Does _her_ Dad know?"

"Yeah, they both know," Mindy grouched, "They're fine with it. Seemed to think it was inevitable."

"Well, yeah," Riley laughed, "I've seen you look at him like he was a juicy steak you couldn't wait to sink your teeth into."

Mindy blushed, did everybody know she'd wanted Dave? Dave merely snickered.

"So, are you going to be public about it? Are you moving in together?"

"No, and no," Mindy said," His Dad made a very strong case for why we should keep this just between us, and Marcus made it very clear that I wasn't moving in with him until I'm eighteen."

"Well that's good. The not moving in together thing. I don't want to have to look for a roommate again. Sucks that you have to be all sneaky about being together. Probably a good idea though. Not like you two aren't great at being sneaky anyway."

Riley's expression suddenly turned thoughtful, "I guess that means you'll be spending a lot of time here, wont you Mindy?"

"More than I do already?" She thought about it and shrugged, "Probably. I'll be spending more nights here at least."

Riley then fixed Mindy with an appraising gaze for several moments. "So," she said, finally, looking from one to the other, "What do you think about a threesome?"

"NO!" the both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Uh, ow." Riley said, bringing her hand up to cover her heart, "That hurt, guys. Couldn't you have at least pretended to consider it?"

"Sorry, but no," Mindy said with a shake of her head, "He's mine now and I'm not sharing."

Dave gave her a sheepish grin, "She'd probably kill me if she thought I was considering it."

Riley sighed, "Fine then. I'm going to bed." and hopped off the couch and headed for the hall.

"Us too," Mindy said, grabbing Dave's hand and dragging him after her. "We have _interrupted_ business to finish," she added as they brushed passed Riley.

"Oops. My bad," She said as Dave and Mindy disappeared into his room. She gave their door one last look before sighing, going into her own room and closing the door behind her.

In Dave's, and now Mindy's as well, room, Dave was once again being pounced on and forced onto his back.

"You have condoms, right?" Mindy asked.

"Uh, yeah, there's still a box in my dresser."

"Good. Because you're going to keep fucking me until I can't scream anymore."

And he did.

-The End-

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Message:<strong> Whoo! __First time I've ever completed a multi-chapter story! YEAH!  
><em>

_Anyway, I'm hope you've all enjoyed this story. It's been plenty fun to write. Especially the comedy sections. These things don't come fully formed you know, and a single line of comedy is much more enjoyable than a single line from a sex scene.  
><em>

_Anyway, I'd been planning that, "Threesome? :D" bit for the longest time, but it wasn't until I was actually writing it, and starting to wonder how that would play out, that I realized that there is NO femslash/yuri/lesbian porn/whatever in this section. What. The hell. I'm not joking about this. There's a frickin' Chris/Todd fic and a Marty/Todd fic, and loads of Dave/Chris fics, but is there a single Mindy/Katie fic? Or a Katie/Erica fic?_

_NO.  
><em>

_So again I say, What. The. HELL.  
><em>

_With that in mind, I'd like to request that SOMEBODY write a romance fic between two females. I don't even care if it's GOOD. Just the fact that one doesn't exist is causing an disturbance in the force. I'll even volunteer Riley, Angela, and Jessi from _Precocious Crush_. Come on fandom. Chop chop. You've seriously dropped the ball here._


End file.
